From High School to Badges
by The-Ell-Star
Summary: The Pokemon world is different. trainers have to attend school till the age of 15, where they can go on to their own journey. Follow the story of Ash and Dawn as they make their way through both School and their Journey.
1. Chapter 1: From friends to enemies

**Hey everyone its The-Ell-Star, and today I bring you my second story. A different change of pace from my first I know, but I really wanted to begin writing Pokemon fictions. Now some of you are probably thinking "Oh no, its another Pokemon high school story" Now at first this may be true, but its not just a high school scenario, as you'll see later. Oh, and a heads up, if you don't like anime characters having their 'cannon' Pokemon, you probably won't like this story. Also, there is strong language present. Anyways, enjoy "From High School to Badges"  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters involved.**

_"Man this week is going slow...then again it only tuesday morning so thats understandable I guess, though the less time I spend with the idiots in my school, the better" _A 15 year old, currently sitting in a classroom, thought to himself. He was around 5'8 ft, with jet black messy hair with a red hat perched on his head. His face was slightly tanned but very developed for his age, the same of course went his torso, though it was covered with a black polo shirt and a blue casual waist coat. He was also wearing light blue jeans and blue and black sneakers. On his waist, there was a black belt with two small cylinder shape objects, one red and white the other blue and white, with one on either side. He also had a green bag slumped on the back of his chair.

Just then, a series of names began listing themselves off, which was from a register for the lesson.

"May Mapple?"

_"Self absorbed tit, around my age somehow but doesn't act it, she got every guy pretty much falling for her, I don't see why since she has the personalty of a brick and all she ever cares about its being popular, 'cute things' and coordinating" _The boy thought to himself, before having vague memories of an incident that happened last year. He quickly shook it off as a reply came.

"Yes sir" May replied as if the teacher was a 6 year old. May was wearing a red bandana, a red blouse with white trimmings, considerably short biking shorts and red sneakers.

"Barry?"

_"Acts like he's four, how he ever managed to make it into high school I have no idea, one of the worst battlers in the school, yet he somehow ended up with the populars, or the 'battling elite' as they call themselves"_ The boy thought to himself yet again.

"Yes sir" A bored Barry responded. Barry was wearing a brown and white polo shirt, grey jeans and brown shoes.

"Ash Ketchum?"

_"Thats me, one of the more intelligent beings at this school. Im quite smart all around, and a relatively good battler, though I've never battled anyone here, not because i'm sacred, but because the other people at this school can't fight at my level. Thats not me being smug, they command their Pokemon like its their first battle. Oh, and I'm considered a 'loner' by everyone else in the school, but I don't care, nor do I care about my 'so called' ex friends, all I need is my Pokemon and I can accomplish anything. Thats how I've made my way through all my life pretty much" _The now named Ash thought to himself, but answering, "Here sir"

"Drew La Rose?"

Ash inwardly groaned _"Flirts with every, and I mean EVERY, girl in this school. He thinks he Arceus's gift to getting girls and battling, he may be with girls, but with battling no, I mean hell he doesn't know half of his Pokemon's moves. He's cocky and arrogant and expects everyone to do everything for him, kinda ironic his Pokemon are the same"_

"Here" The green haired male answered. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black undershirt (I'm not sure what you'd call it), green jeans and green sneakers.

"Misty Waterflower?"

Ash had to control himself from randomly shouting swears _"Ah yes Misty, my ex 'bestie' the whole cause for that incident last year, yet she still thinks i'm falling head over heels for her not matter how many times I correct her. She coordinates badly with her water Pokemon, which I find ironic given that my favourite type is water, i'm sure its just to give 'us' something in common"_

"Here" Misty called out in in a very light seductive voice, whilst looking at Ash. Ash just shuddered. Misty was wearing probably the most revealing clothes aloud in a high school: a very tight yellow tank top, considerably shorter shorts than May, and red converses.

The rest of the register continued like that with Ash given off reasons of why this person was a snob, plonker, twit or attention hogger, till the last name in the register was called out.

"Dawn Berlitz?"

Despite how acted the rest of register, Ash just couldn't bring himself to start the thinking process of her, probably because he knew very little about her. _"Yeah thats why" _Ash thought to himself. Dawn was wearing a black tank top that, thankfully, was less tight than Misty's, light blue jeans and purple converse.

"Alright my students, time for todays lesson, which is Physics" Everyone in the class groaned apart from Ash, who was a big fan of Physics. "I don't care wether you hate it or not, you have to learn it for later on in life. Now todays lesson is all about atoms, atom structure and radiation" And with that, the lesson began. Around half way into the lesson, Ash had completed all the work that was meant to take all lesson. Since he was done, the teacher let him do what ever he wanted for the reminder of the lesson. Thanking him, Ash pulled out a small notebook and began writing in it. He was writing his third chapter of a fan fiction he had created (Oh the irony) and was just about done when the bell went, signalling the change of lesson.

"Alright, your next lesson is Pe, make your way there and have a good day" The teacher spoke, before a loud noise of chairs moving and the students filtering out the classroom, making their way to the hall.

* * *

Pe in Ash's school was very unique, basically for most of the lesson the students could do whatever they want as long as it involved exercise of the use of Pokemon. The other part was battling. Basically, students names were picked at random, and those students could challenge anyone in the school to a Pokemon fight with any battle format. Somehow the populars got out of doing the first bit, and were allowed to sit on the bleachers that overlooked the battle zone.

With most students changed, they set about training themselves or Pokemon. Whilst many were doing simple exercises or training their Pokemon to learn pound, tackle or scratch, Ash sneaked his way out of one of the gym doors and into a grass courtyard that was invisible. Ash often went here for Pe, as to train his Pokemon in peace. He grabbed the two balls of his belt, and tossed them into the air whilst calling out "Pikachu" and "Mudkip" The two balls opened, and a white light escaped both balls. The first Pokemon released was a blue mud fish, with a blue fin on top its circular face and two orange star shaped gills on the cheeks on its face, with a large pale blue tail fin coming out of its small body. As it stood on all fours, Ash's second Pokemon was released. This Pokemon was small, yellow mouse with two pointy ears, a thunderbolt shaped tail, brown stripes on it's back and the unmistakeable red cheeks.

Both Pokemon gave their "Mud!" and "Pika" respectfully, before looking at Ash.

"Ok you two" Ash started, whilst crouching down to his Pokemon's level, "Today, we're gonna continue perfecting the electro shot move, ok?"

The two Pokemon cried in agreement, before getting into stances as if they were in an actual battle.

"Mudkip, begin charging Water Gun!" Mudkip complied, and began building up water in its small mouth. "Ok now release it! And Pikachu, Thundershock on the Water!" Mudkip released the stored water, and focused it into a single jet. Whilst Mudkip was doing this, Pikachu was charging electricity, and sent a Thundershock towards the jet of water. "Mudkip close your mouth and jump back!" It took Mudkip barely half a second to close its mouth and jump backwards. During this time, Pikachu's Thundershock had been conducted into the jet of water, resulting in electricity spiralling around the water, and traveled for barely a second before hitting a wall and dispersing into the air.

"Good job you two" Ash said to his two Pokemon, before con graduating them by scratching both Pokemon on there respective heads, and earned another "Mud!" and "Pika!" in the process. Ash was about to start thinking of other combos he could create with Mudkip and Pikachu, but a voice coming over the PA system prevented that.

"ASH KETCHUM MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BATTLE FEILD, YOU HAVE BEEN CHALLENGED TO A BATTLE!"

Ash was seriously confused by this, very rarely was he challenged, and when he was, he'd turn down the battle. In fact, he hadn't been challenged in serval months. He was considering just staying put, but when Ash looked over to his Pokemon, he saw looks that he'd seen often outside school, but very rarely in school. Fighting Spirt (If that is a look). Ash usually agreed with his Pokemon, but he was sceptical as to why they wanted to fight.

"Are you two sure you want to fight? If I'm being honest, you'd have harder fights with wild Pokemon than with who ever is challenging us" Ash explained, but Mudkip and Pikachu simply shook their heads and responded "MuMud!" and "PikaPikaa". Ash didn't like arguing with his Pokemon, and despite him thinking all the battlers couldn't battle, he decided to give Mudkip and Pikachu there battle, so he simply stated "Ok...lets go fight then". Both Mudkip and Pikachu cried in enjoyment, as Ash re-pulled out the two balls and returned Mudkip and Pikachu to them.

_"Right...Lets go see which terrible battler I'll be facing"_

* * *

The field was outside, and was really large considering the size of most people's Pokemon. It had a bleacher to one side, where the populars sat, and to the other, there was an electronic score board, which most of the time as the point system in mock constant battles. At the moment however, it had a roulette on screen, which had many different battle types.

Ash began his slow walk up to his end of the battle field, which gave him time to see who was on the bleachers. _"Misty...May...and Barry, among others...but no Drew it seems..." _And as Ash walked closer to his end, he understood why. His opponent was said green haired individual, and even though he was only standing, he looked as smug and arrogant as you can get.

"So you've actually showed up for one of battles huh, Ketchum?" Drew asked, but Ash didn't respond, as his attention was towards the roulette that had already spun and was coming close to stopping. When it did, Ash couldn't help but smile as he read what the match type was.

TWO ON TWO DOUBLE BATTLE

Drew noticed Ash's smile, and mockingly shouted "You think you can beat me? You've got no chance Ketchum!"

Again, Ash didn't respond to Drew comment, as he was only doing it to distract him from battling. A ref holding two flags came up to the side of the field under the score board.

"THIS WILL BE A TWO ON TWO DOUBLE BATTLE DREW LA ROSE AND ASH KETCHUM, BATTLERS ARE YOU READY?" Drew and Ash both nodded, and the ref continued "OKAY THEN, TRAINERS SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

"SNIVY, STARLY, LETS BEAT KETCHUM TO A PULP" Drew called out as he threw two Poké balls into the air, and released a small green snake that had the same personalty as Drew, and a small bird that a had a white stripe going down its head. The bird flapped it wings to get into a ariel postion, whilst the snake just stood there, waiting.

"Ok you two, lets do this" Ash mumbled quietly to his Pokemon, even though they were inside there Poké and Great ball respectably. He grabbed his two balls and pressed the middle button to make them larger. "MUDKIP, PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash shouted, as he threw the balls into the air, releasing the mud fish and electric mouse Pokemon. They both took up battle, and stared down Snivy and Starly.

"BEGIN!"

Drew made the first attack "Lets end this quick, SNIVY VINE WHIP MUDKIP!" Snivy obliged, and two small whips came from his body, and began traveling towards Mudkip.

"MUDKIP ICE SHARD THE VINES, PIKACHU QUICK ATTACK!" As Mudkip fired dozen's of small shards of ice towards the two vines, effectively pushing the vines back and leaving Snivy defenceless to saId shards, Pikachu charged forward with great speed towards Starly.

_"Rgh"_ Drew thought. Either way, one of his Pokemon was going to take a hit. "SNIVY DODGE LEFT!" Snivy barely dodged in time to avoid Mudkip's ice shard. However, Starly had no such command to dodge, and got slammed to the ground by Pikachu's quick attack.

"Rgh...FINE THEN! STARLY QUICK ATTACK, SNIVY TACKLE" Drew's two Pokemon charged at Ash's, one with slightly more speed than the other.

"PIKACHU DOUBLE TEAM! MUDKIP JUMP BACKWARDS AND USE WATER GUN!" Pikachu began to create many copies of itself to confuse the charing Starly. Whilst Mudkip jumped backwards to avoid Snivy's tackle and released a a burst of water that, despite not being very effective, did some damage to Snivy. Starly didn't know which Pikachu was the real Pokemon, so just went straight forward hoping that the one 'Pikachu' was the real one. It wasn't. Starly couldn't slow down fast enough, and went crashing into the battlefield.

"SNIVY STARLY RE-GROUP!" The already damaged Snivy and Starly returned to Drew's side of the field. Weirdly, Mudkip nor Pikachu where given a command to attack. "Okay, SNIVY LEECH SEED! STARLY GUST ON PIKACHU!"

As Snivy released dozens of small seeds towards Mudkip, Starly began whipping up a strong current and sent it towards Pikachu. Surprisingly, the seeds got caught up in the strong current, and it somehow created a small tornado. Ash was very shocked when he saw this. _"Bloody hell, he's actually done a combo move...if only by accident" _

"DEFENCE COMBO 1!"

Drew had no idea what this meant, but Ash's two Pokemon did. Upon hearing the command, Mudkip jumped onto Pikachu's back, and Pikachu began using quick attack in a circle. Mudkip used water gun in combination with Pikachu's quick attack, and a watery tornado was created. When the two tornados met, the seeds were quickly washed away by the water, and Starly's gust was canceled out. Mudkip and Pikachu stopped their combo and the watery tornado stopped.

_"Lets end this" _"MUDKIP, PIKACHU, ELECTRO SHOT!" As during the practice, Mudkip began charging water gun in it's mouth, and Pikachu began charging a thundershock. Mudkip released the charged water, and focused it to Snivy and Starly, and Pikachu released the thundershock. As soon as the thundershock conducted into the water, Mudkip jumped backwards and closed its' mouth, and the electric charged water went traveling for about two seconds before hitting both Snivy and Starly, creating smoke and dust in the process. Once it cleared, Drew's two Pokemon had swirls in their eyes, meaning they had fainted.

"SNIVY AND STARLY ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! MUDKIP AND PIKACHU ARE THE WINNERS AND THE VICTORY GOES TO ASH KETCHUM!"

Saying everyone on bleachers was shocked is kinda a understatement. All of them had the mouths gapping open. They had just seen their 'best battler' defeated without the opponents Pokemon even taking one hit. Ash thanked his Pokemon, returned them to their respective balls, and left. As he did this, a certain blunette was deep in thought.

_"Wow...h..he lost to Ash..Drew lost to Ash!? And after he boasted how he was the best battler in this school and that Ash was a weakling, as well as some other offensive things...he got beaten so easily. Perhaps Drew was lying...perhaps they all were lying...I need to ask them wether they are telling the truth"_

The bell sounded, and took the blunette from her thoughts. _"I'll ask them at lunch"_

All the students re-changed into their normal attire, and made their way to various places for lunch.

* * *

As many of the students crowded into cafeteria, some made their way outside. Ash was with the latter, and was currently making his way to his 'secret spot' where no one could find him. It was near the back of the school field, surrounded by serval trees, and it was in such a position that he could see everything going on on the field and, somehow, inside the cafeteria to an extent. Luckily for Ash, it was really sunny today. As he sat down on the grass, he released Mudkip and Pikachu.

"Good work today you two, though I did say it wouldn't be much of a challenge"

Both Pokemon smirked, and cried out. "MuMudkip" "Pikaachu"

Ash smiled. "Yeah...I guess it was sort-of exciting"

"MudMud" "Pikapika"

"If you thought that was exciting, just wait till graduation, then we can fight real trainers and gym leaders and possibly get into the Indigo league"

Mudkip and Pikachu cried in agreement.

Ash laughed "I thought you two would say that, I wonder if Pidgey would agree" Both Pokemon nodded their heads. "We'll ask her when we get back, I'm sure she'd agree considering how much trust she has in us" Ash was about to continue that trail of thought, but a very loud slam, followed by "YOU'RE A MASSIVE SLUT!" broke him out of it. "What the hell was that?" Both Mudkip and Pikachu shook their heads in confusion. Another voice shouted out "YEAH, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION MASTER DREW'S BATTLING ABILITIES!"

_"Someones very angry apparently"_

* * *

5 minuets earlier

Dawn Berlitz was walking into the cafeteria with her friends; Drew, Misty, May and Barry. Dawn was a relatively new student to school, having been transferred from a high school in Sinnoh due to family issues, not that she told anyone. Dawn was quite interesting, she liked coordinating like Misty and May, though wasn't as obsessed as those two, but she was also interested in battling like Barry and Drew. Because of this, she had a unique battling style, similar in a way to Ash's. Dawn is normally a shy girl, she didn't have many friends back in Sinnoh, yet she'd somehow ended up with the most popular kids in the school, and she had no idea why. Many of the students had guessed that either Drew or Barry liked her, and so brought her into the group just to ask her out.

The five found a table in the packed cafeteria, sat down, and began talking amongst themselves. But Drew wasn't talking, and Dawn took notice of it.

"Hey Drew?" Dawn whispered to Drew so only he could hear

"Yeah?"

"You ok? You seem out of it?"

"Im fine...don't worry" But Dawn could see he was lying

"Is it 'cause you lost to Ash?" Drew almost started raging at Dawn for asking that, but somehow kept his cool...just.

"No...of cause it isn't...and if you're wondering WHY I lost, its because I was going easy on him"

"You sure? To me he beat you pretty clea-"

"ALRIGHT DAWN THATS ENOUGH! JUST BECAUSE I LOST TO KETCHUM DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO QUESTION ME ABOUT IT!" Everyone in the cafeteria quietened down as Drew shouted at Dawn.

"I..im sorry" Dawn mumbled weakly "I..it..its just that, you keep going on about how you're the best battler, and today you lost to person you call the weakest trainer"

"Ohhhoho, this is priceless" Drew kept his angry expression, but sadisticness was creeping into his voice "Little miss Dawn has a thing for Ash...well you know what Dawn?" Drew slammed his fist down on the table, creating a loud slamming noise "YOU'RE A MASSIVE SLUT!"

Dawn was about to question why Dew was suddenly screaming in her face, but Misty, May and Barry stopped her. "YEAH,YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION MASTER DREW'S BATTLING ABILITIES!" May pretty much screamed in Dawn's face.

"AND TO THINK WE LET YOU INTO OUR GROUP!" Misty, like May, screamed in Dawn's face.

"You know what Dawn? YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF OUR GROUP!" Barry shouted.

Dawn was really close to just curling up into a ball and crying, she didn't understand why her friends were shouting abuse at her. Luckily, the bell went, signalling for students that the school day had ended. And surprisingly, her 'friends' seemed more interested in going home than continuing to scream abuse at her. Even more surprisingly, so did everyone else in the cafeteria, and before long, the cafeteria was empty, with not a single person coming up to her and asking her if she was ok. This made her feel insignificant, and her mind began to wonder back to her old life, and what happened with her parents. She somehow snapped out of it, and realised she'd been sitting in the empty cafeteria for serval minuets. She grabbed her bag, and quickly dashed out the room, hoping that tears would not fall.

They did.

**Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And I know someone is going to ask so I'll say now: "The Dark Descent" is not being cancelled, I will continue writing for it, I just want to have another project on the go so that I won't get writers block/board of writing. But thats about it, soo**

**See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2: A cliched encounter

**Hey everyone its The-Ell-Star, and I am back with the second chapter of "From High School to Badges". Sorry this chapter took a long time to get up. What with school work, exams and trying to solve a friends relationship, I've been rather stretched for time. Anyway, you came for the story, not me rambling, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

While most people would've gone tho their parents or guardians for help, Dawn didn't. After running out of the school, Dawn had found herself in the nearby park, under one of the trees, curled up with her knees in her face, crying. She could've gone to her mum, but Dawn had somehow learnt to deal with the problems herself, as back in Sinnoh her mum had enough problems with Dawn's dad leaving her without Dawn adding more. Because of this, Dawn dealt with her problems herself. Not by self harming or standing up (figuratively) but by becoming less and less involved with students, figuratively making her a ghost in her old school. Because no one actually knew her well after that, she didn't have to deal with all those problems.

Yet, she had made friends with the popular kids at this school. She told herself that she had learnt her lesson from last time not to make friends, especially with populars, yet this time she thought it would be different. She thought that perhaps she could break out of her state and start new...but no matter where you are, you will always be yourself.

_"Stupid Dawn...stupid stupid Dawn...how could you not realise never to do that ever again. Did you honestly think things would be different here?" S_he was so in warped with her thoughts that she didn't see or realise a lone figure slowly approaching didn't take long for the figure to standing above her, but Dawn failed to notice. Nor did she realise she had been in her current state for about two hours.

"Hello?" The figure spoke, trying to get her attention.

Nothing.

"Hello?" The figure leant down a bit, as if he was trying to direct his voice into Dawn's ear, hoping this would grab her attention.

Nothing.

"Hey?" The figure shook Dawn on her shoulders. This time achiving in grabbing her attention. Dawn's head slowly lifted out of her knees, and slowly turned her head left to see the person who brought her back to reality. He was around 5'8ft and was wearing a black polo shirt with a blue waist coat, blue jeans, blue and black sneakers and a red hat perched on top of the head. Although when Dawn noticed the brown eyes and jet black hair, she knew who her saviour was, and she wasn't too happy.

"Oh...it's you" Dawn spoke quietly, but venom was present in her voice. "What do you want? Came her to make fun of me I suppose?"

Ash, rather shockingly, shook his head. "If I was going to make fun of you, why would I go out of my way to come up to you first?"

"S..so you don't have to make up anything about this situation, so that everyone will make fun more?"

"You're not even making sense, surely a made up lie would prove more effective than the truth, considering the protest you would have"

Dawn couldn't come back to this. She knew now that Ash wasn't here to make fun of her, but then a thought came across her mind. _"If he's not here to make fun of me...why IS he here?"_

Dawn put her head back into knees as her next question came out. "So...why are you here?"

Ash smiled slightly. "I'm here to see whether you're ok or not, as cliched as that sounds"

"So why are you checking if I am ok" Dawn hesitantly asked, as she raised her head out of her knees.

"Because: A) A young girl is crying beneath a tree, B) The commotion at lunch , and C) The fact your friends with Drew. It doesn't take genius to put one and three together, but thats why I was checking if you were ok"

"Wait the commotion at lunch...how did you know about it? I looked around the hall before 'that' happened, and I didn't see you"

Ash smirked. "No, I was outside, you could hear it from there"

Dawns' eyes went wide. "Y...you could hear it f...from outside?"

Ash nodded. "Well yeah, I mean it is Drew we are talking about here. If you were that close to him whilst he was 'projecting' his voice, I'm kinda surprised you can still hear me though"

Dawn slowly formed a small smile, the first one since that 'incident'. "Heh...yeah I guess you're right about that"

Ash smiled softly, before asking a question of his own. "So may I ask, what did you do to make Drew angry?"

Dawn hesitated before answering "I..I questioned his battling ability...I mean after he lost to you I wondered whether he was telling the truth about his 'skills' so I asked him...and well the rest is common knowledge..."

Ash's face went from smiling to straight faced (Imagine Yu Narukami's normal straight face) "Seriously, he's still going on about it? I would've thought he'd stop by now"

At first, Dawn only registered Ash's response at face value. But once the words processed fully into her mind, she was shocked at what her mind realised Ash was saying. "You were close to Drew?"

"Yep, long time ago however, by which I mean about a year, though I'm kinda surprised your pretty little head didn't realise that sooner"

Dawns' cheeks turned a light shade of pink. _"W...wait why am I blushing!?" _She quickly shook her head before saying, "What do you mean by that? Sure Drew has gone on about you a few times..."

"A few?"

"Ok, A LOT of the time. But still I don't understand what you mea...Ohhhhhhh" As the clogs in Dawns' head clicked.

Ash smiled again. "If Drew hated me with out knowing me, he wouldn't go on about me. Hell, he'd try to avoid me and speaking about me at all cost. But because he did know me and he thinks what he's doing is affecting me, he will do that"

"I see now" Dawn nodded, but something popped into her mind. Something really, REALLY, obvious. "Wait...why I have been speaking to about these things even though you're not my friend?"

Ash smirked, almost like he had been expecting this question. "Because it is human logic. In ones' hour of need, if anyone shows/speaks/acts like they're gonna help, then they automatically trust them because they want so form of comforting" Ash explained, almost like he was some sort of wizard.

"Oh" Was all Dawn could reply with whilst she took in this information. "But wait, if this is human logic, then this has happened before. So isn't the conversation we just had cliched?"

Ash nodded "Yeah it is, almost as if someone was writing a fan-fiction"

Dawn chuckled at this "Yeah I guess it is"

Ash softly smiled. _"Keep her mind off of Drew and the incident" _"So Dawn...do you have any Pokemon on you at the moment?"

Dawn went wide eyed, again. "Oh god...I haven't sent out my Pokemon in a while. They're probably worried about me" Dawn said as pulled two Poke-balls of her waist and threw them into the air, releasing two white lights to which two Pokemon appeared in. One of the Pokemon was small blue penguin with a yellow beak and 'cuteish' face. The other was a brown rabbit with white looking fluff covering half of its body and childish black eyes. Both Pokemon's cried their respective "Piplup" and "BunBuneary" before rushing to their trainer to see whether she was ok.

Dawn smiled at this. "It's ok you two, don't worry about me" Dawn explained to her Pokemon, whilst they noticed Ash and looked wary at him, incase he had upset Dawn. "Don't be afraid you two, he's been helping me"

Dawn then turned her attention to Ash. "As I've shown you my Pokemon, why don't you show me yours?"

"Sure" Ash replied, whilst pulling a Poke and Great ball from his waist, and throwing them into the air. "You've seen Mudkip and Pikachu already" Ash said whilst Mudkip and Pikachu were released from their balls. "However...I don't think you've seen this one" Ash commented mysteriously whilst grabbing what looked a normal Poke-ball, but it had a small feather embedded onto it. Ash threw the ball into the air, releasing a white light, and another Pokemon appeared. The Pokemon was a small bird, with a cream body and brown wings. However, it looked like it had been 'glazed' to a have a tint of green. When the white light disappeared, and Dawn got a good look at the Pokemon, she gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"T...th...Thats not a normal Pidgey..."

Ash smirked. "No it isn't, it's a shiny Pidgey. You can probably understand why I don't battle with her in school"

"Yeah no kidding" Dawn said in awe. "Wait...how did you meet this Pidgey?"

"Long time back..." Ash began to reminiscent. "I was training with Mudkip and Pikachu in the woods nearby, when I heard a load of commotion followed by a large bang. I went to see what was going on, with Pikachu and Mudkip, and what I came across was two poachers with two Houndours trying to capture a shiny Pidgey.

* * *

**(Flashback 4 years)**

Ash had just witnessed two Houndours, commanded by their poacher, use Flamethrower on the Pidgey. The Pidgey was able to dodge one Flamethrower, but got hit badly by the other. Satisfied that the Pidgey was damaged enough it couldn't cause a commotion or escape, the two poachers approached the damaged Pidgey with a cage, in an attempt to capture it. They were just about to catch it, when they were caught off guard by a voice...a very angry one.

"HEY!" An eleven year old Ash shouted at the two poachers. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Once recovered, one of the poachers snorted at Ash and his comment. "Get lost kid" He said. "This here has got nothing to do with you"

"And I would suggest you do get lost, unless you want us to MAKE you get lost!" The other poacher added, indicating to the two Houndours.

_"Nope, not gonna happen" _Ash thought to himself, as he continued to stare down the two poachers.

Then, suddenly. "MUDKIP WATER GUN!"

As if on cue, the small mud fish Pokemon popped out of the foliage and shot a burst of water at the two Houndours. While this didn't knock them out, it did stun them, something Ash was hoping for.

"Now Pikachu, SHOCK WAVE!"

Again on cue, the small electric mouse Pokemon jumped out of the folige and sent a strong wave on electricity towards the two Houndours. Not only would this attack hit, the water still dripping off the two Houndours would increase the power of the shock wave when it came into contact. Non surprisingly, this knocked out the two Houndours, and left two very shocked (Not pun intended) poachers wondering what just happened.

"I would suggest you leave now" Ash ordered. "Unless you want me to MAKE you leave"

The poachers, who were grumbling in defeat, returned their respective Houndour and quickly left, not wanting to receive a beating from Ash's two Pokemon. With the two poachers dealt with, Ash turned his attention to the Pidgey. It looked like it was still badly damaged from trying to escape from the poachers, and considering its most recent encounter with humans, it wouldn't appreciate him marching up to it to check whether it was ok. Ash noticed, coincidentally and luckily, an Oran berry bush close to where he was currently standing. Not wanting to provoke the bird, Ash got down onto all fours, and crept as silently as possible to the Oran berry bush. Once he reached there, he plucked serval Oran berries from said bush, and then began making his way towards Pidgey, making sure the Oran berries were shown at all times so that the Pidgey had a vague understanding of what Ash was doing.h

Ash managed to get to the Pidgey, and fed it a few of the Oran berries. While this didn't heal the birds wounds completely, it did help relive some of the pain. Whilst Ash was feeding the bird, Mudkip and Pikachu began chatting amongst themselves, something Pidgey took notice of.

_"Wow...those two Pokemon look happy...and safe...like this human takes great care...with his Pokemon...and the way they took out those two Houndours...he must train them well..." _The Pidgey thought to itself, and then it noticed the human feeding her had a Poke-ball strapped on the waist. When the human tried to feed her, she side stepped and indicated at the Poke-ball.

"Hmm...?" Ash saw the Pidgey pointing at something on his waist, and then realised what it was. "Wait...you want me to catch you?" The Pidgey simply nodded. Not wanting to disappoint any Pokemon, Ash pulled the Poke-ball of his waist, enlarged it, and held it out in front of Pidgey. The Pidgey tapped her head against the ball, disappeared into the ball, and didn't shake indicating the capture. After picking up the ball, Ash called out to his other two Pokemon. "Mudkip, Pikachu. We have a new team member!"

* * *

"After that, Pidgey became a great team member and a great addition to the team. She gets on well with Mudkip and Pikachu, but is still shy around other humans that she doesn't know. " Ash explained, as Pidgey perched on his head, keeping a wary eye on Dawn.

Dawn didn't know what to say after Ash's story. After the battle today, Dawn didn't think Ash cared about his Pokemon. Considering that his Pokemon obeyed without hesitation, she thought Ash tortured his Pokemon. But after hearing the story about his Pidgey, she had knew that her initial thought was wrong. She was still in thought when Ash spoke.

"It's getting dark, aren't your parents worried about you being out this late?"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh god you're right" She hastily returned Piplup and Buneary before getting up. She was about leave, but she turned to face Ash. "Hey...thank you for that...it...cheered me up...I hope I can see you again..." Dawn spoke while giving Ash her sincerest smile.

Ash smiled as well "Don't worry about it, though do say if Drew and his friends start anything. I'm in both of your lessons tomorrow."

Dawn nodded. "Ok, thank you again" And with that, Dawn ran off home.

Ash waved Dawn good bye, then turned to his Pokemon. "Soo...what do you think of Dawn?"

The Pokemon chirped happily, which caused Ash to smile.

"Me too"

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late delay. This also brings up a point I will address, exam season is almost upon me, so my time will be spent on exams, rather than writing chapters. So there will probably be a long delay between this chapter and the next. In the mean time, I want to get you, the readers, involved with this story. So here's what can be done:  
If you want to suggest a Pokemon for any of the mentioned characters, you may do so (bonus points if you give a short back story) and if I like that suggestion, I'll use that Pokemon in the story and mention the readers name who suggested that Pokemon.**

**See you next time **


End file.
